Data can be generated and analyzed in an indexed sequence of data. Time series data is a sequence of data measured at successive times spaced apart at time intervals. The time series data can be analyzed to make forecasts or predictions of future events based on known past events. In the financial industry, for example, time series data, such as equity price or interest fluctuations, can provide forecasts or predictions of a future price of a share of stock or interest rate based on the past data.
Non-uniformly sampled time series data may be difficult to analyze because most analytical methods or algorithms such as those used for forecasting, filtering or spectral analysis, assume that a uniform separation of data sample times. Similarly they can be difficult to combine and compare because comparable data will not necessarily occur at exactly the same times. Therefore it is desired to modify time series data through operations, such as re-sampling and interpolation, to overcome these problems. In particular, when data is generated from the multiple tests or simulations of a system, each test or simulation may produce data with it's own time index. Therefore, it is desired to provide a method for representing and analyzing time series data in an easy and efficient manner.